


Memories

by pandaselfie



Series: Rivamika [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinda Fluffy, Merry Christmas, No one deserves to be alone on Christmas, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaselfie/pseuds/pandaselfie
Summary: Christmas doesn't feel like Christmas if you don't have others to celebrate it with.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Attack on Titan.
> 
> Happy Birthday Levi and Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!
> 
> Also, I apologize if it's short. I wrote this last minute lol.

Most of the cadets were in the mess hall, drinking and having a good time. They exchanged gifts, ate food that they managed to either buy at the market or steal from the Military Police, and chatting away.

 

But Mikasa didn't want to be a part of any of it. She was missing her parents. Sure, she managed to make new friends that could be considered family, but she missed spending time with her mother and father, opening gifts and spending quality time with each other.

 

So instead of being into the holiday spirit with everyone else, she was sitting at a table by herself, drinking on the beer that some of the veterans bought. She didn't like the aftertaste of it, but if it would help her forget about her parents for a while, then she was willing to drink it.

 

Her eyes scanned the room, and she noticed that one person wasn't in the room.  _Levi._ He might've been hiding out in his office to avoid the commotion out here. He wasn't a big fan of parties anyway, so he didn't see the purpose of trying to pretend to enjoy it when he  _clearly_ didn't.

 

Then she remembered that she managed to get him a gift for his birthday. She had it sitting next to her on the bench, just in case if he decided to walk in.

 

The ravenette was starting to get a headache - she couldn't tell if it was from the awful tasting beer or the annoying shouts and laughter from the others - so she decided to leave. It was easy for her to slip away since everyone was focused on counting how many bottles of beer Jean and Eren could chug down in a minute.

 

She walked down the hall, her hands on Levi's gift. Their cheers and bits of laughter grew softer as she walked on, and she was happy about that. She was left alone with her thoughts now, and honestly, she wished she wasn't. Memories about her mother and father was flooding to her again, and she wished she didn't leave her beer back in the mess hall.

 

She shook her head. This wasn't the time to break down and cry. She had something important to give to her superior, and that's what she was going to be focused on at the moment.

 

She had made it to Levi's office, and she was about to knock on the wooden door, but it opened as soon as her knuckles made contact with it. Hange had came out, and she smiled when she saw the ravenette.

 

"Hey, Mikasa!" She said as she was about to close the door, but stopped as she spotted the present in Mikasa's hands. "You got Levi something for his birthday?"

 

She nodded. "It was the least I could do. He  _did_ save Armin, and I'm grateful for that, so I wanted to repay him in some kind of way."

 

Hange patted her on the shoulder. "He isn't in a good mood right now, but you can try giving it to him." She moved out of Mikasa's way, then headed to her office.

 

The ravenette let out a sigh, then knocked on the slightly ajar door. She heard a set of footsteps drawing closer, then the door opened, revealing the raven-haired male. He looked down at the gift, then looked up at Mikasa. "What's this for?"

 

"It's a Christmas and birthday gift." She said as she handed it to him. "And I also wanted to say thank you for saving Armin back then. I know that it was a difficult choice for you to make, and I should have respected it back then when you were trying to decide."

 

He looked at her, then ripped off the wrapping paper, and opened the box. He reached inside of the box and pulled out a tea cup. He saw that it had his name engraved on one side. "How the hell did you manage to get this?"

 

"I spotted it when I was out at the market last week. I know the person who works there, and she customized it for me and let me take it, free of charge."

 

"Bullshit." Levi said as he looked up at her. "There's  _no_ way-"

 

"If you don't believe me, we can go out now and ask her, but I'm sure that the Military Police is out patrolling, and I know that you don't want to see-"

 

"Fine, whatever. I believe you." He glanced at the cup before looking back up at Mikasa. "I thought there was a party going on? Why aren't you there?"

 

"I could ask you the same question, Heichou."

 

"Parties aren't my thing, and I hate celebrating my birthday, so I usually keep to myself around this time of year."

 

There was a small moment of silence before Mikasa had asked, "Why don't you celebrate your birthday?"

 

He leaned against the door frame. "Why would I? I mean, I'm just one year closer to death."

 

"You could actually think about the  _positive_ side to it."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Which is...?"

 

"Given the chance to live another year. You're born on one of the most happiest holidays, and yet, you're not happy."

 

"What is there to be happy about when you've lost everything and  _everyone_ growing up?"

 

That made her grow silent. She wanted to find something,  _anything,_ to say, but she couldn't. She knew the feeling of losing people dear to her at a young age, and it wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

 

 

"I understand that it's hard to move on, Heichou. I still think about my parents every day. I still wonder if things would've been different if they didn't die. I don't know if I would've been where I am right now, but I'm trying to make the best of it."

 

He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I made it this far, but I don't see the point of being optimistic when the things that made you happy are gone."

 

"Well...maybe it's time to find something else that makes you happy?"

 

Levi thought for a moment, then whispered, "It's the small things that make life worth living for, huh?"

 

Mikasa thought for a second, then she nodded in agreement. "It's always the small things that can make a difference." She told hold of her scarf, then rubbed her fingertips against it. "Well, uh, I know that you'd like to be alone, so I'll leave you alone now. And Happy birthday again, Heichou."

 

She had started to walk off, but he heard Levi call for her, which made her turn around and raise an eyebrow at him, wondering what he wanted.

 

"I'm going to my favorite tea shop that's down in the marketplace. I'd ask Hange to go with me, but I know that the Military Police _definitely_  has a grudge against her and probably wants her arrested, and you're one of the other people that I can actually tolerate for a longer period of time, so I was wondering if you'd accompany me?"

 

She thought about it for a moment. It was either going with him, going back into the noisy mess hall with the other cadets, or going to the girl's dorm to be alone with her thoughts. Maybe it was best to go with her first choice?

 

With a smile, she replied with, "Sure."

 

He stared at her as she smiled at him.  _Was this the little things she said to enjoy?_ If it was, he did a _little_ bit. It gave him a warm feeling as he went to grab his trench coat so that he could face the cold weather without a problem.


End file.
